Vamos a comenzar
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: ¿Porque me gusta tanto? Muchos se pasan la vida buscando a la persona ideal, ¿Es malo que en mi caso esa persona sea un chico? . Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Vamos a comenzar

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja:** Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa)** "1, 2, 3...¿4?" 5/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Vamos a comenzar**

_(Goenji x Fubuki)_

¿Porque me gusta tanto? Aun no entiendo que fue lo que hice para encontrar a una persona como él, muchos se pasan la vida buscando a la persona ideal, ¿Es malo que en mi caso esa persona sea un chico?

No sé cómo pasó exactamente, destino o casualidad lo que me llevó aquella mañana a ese lugar, su mirada baja como si escondiera algo, quizá esos lindos ojos de los cuales pude percatarme en un descuido, le brindé una sonrisa que correspondió con timidez, fue un momento en el cual quedé sin aliento, era extraño pero a la vez ese sentimiento se apoderaba cada vez más de mi corazón.

Y así fue como comenzó, esa intención de acercarme, de hablarle, de saber algo más sobre él, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Y si había sentido lo mismo que yo con tan solo esa mirada; ese no sé que en mi pecho cada mañana al levantarme, el simple hecho de poder verlo, aunque sea por un momento, me alegraba el día, lograba hacer que sonriera tontamente y aunque no lo notara él era mi único motivo para ir a ese lugar, para intentar llamar su atención al mismo tiempo que sin darme cuenta las cosas con mi vida mejoraban, y ¿Es que como no hacerlo? Como no evitar suspirar al recordar aquella imagen, como no esforzarse por ser alguien para él, de saber que si en algún momento la situación pasara de miradas no se diera cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para salir juntos.

Mirándolo de lejos, como intentando imaginar algo que nunca pasaba, el día en que yo me armara de valor y caminara hacia a él, le sonriera de cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces preguntara su nombre, escribiendo en mi cabeza miles de conversaciones que jamás pasarían, múltiples escenarios en los cuales mostraba el valor que no tenia, imaginando una y otra vez lo lindo que sería el escuchar que también se sentía igual, que podíamos intentarlo, un abrazo o que me regalara una sonrisa a solas, solo para mí.

Fue entonces como sin planearlo pasó, la noche estaba por caer y la lluvia que no paraba desde la mañana no parecía tener fin, la insistente mirada al cielo esperando el momento preciso para poder irme a casa, no vi como es que ocurrió pero ahí estaba él, a tan solo unos pasos de mí, me paralicé con tan solo percatarme, tuve que calmarme, no quería que me viera como un loco…aunque lo estaba y todo por su culpa, no sé de donde saqué el valor para acercarme, no recuerdo bien que pasó por mi cabeza pero sí recuerdo esa sensación en mi corazón, me lo pedía a gritos, arriesgarse era demasiado pero a esas alturas ya no importaba, no era necesario pensarlo, sería inútil…el corazón había decidido ya.

―ten―le dije tímidamente mientras le ofrecía mi chamarra―podrías enfermarte

―g-gracias―bajó la mirada―no tienes por qué preocuparte

―por supuesto que sí―le sonreí―digo…solo no quiero que te enfermes, puedes dármela después

Esos nervios al nuevamente voltear, esa sonrisa que a pesar de la lluvia pude observar, no hubo más palabras tan solo esa sensación en el pecho de no poder siquiera respirar con esa apenas controlable necesidad de sonreír, esa emoción que permaneció conmigo cuando él decidió irse

―muchas gracias―me dijo tímidamente―me has hecho un gran favor, suelo enfermarme con facilidad

―no te preocupes―tomé aquella prenda un tanto nervioso―para mí es un gusto poder ayudarte, oye…¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

El sentimiento que me acompañaría de ahora en adelante, un suspiro en la noche antes de dormir como intentando pedirle a dios que me permitiera soñarlo, esa amistad que sin esperarla se dio, una tarde como otras en donde su sonrisa me llenaba el alma, una de esas veces en las que el solo platicar hacía que mi corazón latiera cada vez más fuerte, fue en una de ellas cuando, sin poder evitarlo, arriesgué todo lo que ya tenía.

―siento decirte todo esto pero es que no creo poder seguirlo guardando, tú…me gustas, se que probablemente no quieras volver a verme pero…yo tan solo quería decirlo

Apenas si me salían las palabras, mis manos temblaban y el silencio que nos rodeó después no ayudaba mucho, esa sensación que recorría toda mi nuca, mis ojos que no paraban de verlo quedarse quieto, para mí eso contestaba esa tonta confesión.

―espera―tomó mi brazo antes de que pudiera irme― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusto?

―yo…no lo sé―intenté mirarlo a los ojos―no lo esperaba pero…cuando te vi, fue extraño, eres muy lindo…eres especial, yo no te conocía pero ahí estaba, era esa necesidad de volver a verte, de acercarme y hablarte, desde la primera vez que te vi tan solo pensaba en eso, no sé por qué…tan solo pasó

― ¿Por qué fijarse en alguien como yo habiendo tantas personas?

―porque de todas las personas tú eres el único que puede hacer esto―me acerqué a él un poco nervioso―toca, ¿Sientes lo rápido que late? Puede que no lo creas pero tú eres el culpable

Increíble que todo comenzara con una simple mirada, mi único motivo para sonreír, algo que sin más el destino nos tenía planeado, esa expresión que cada mañana me hacía preguntarme lo bueno que había hecho para tener a alguien como él a mi lado, esa suerte que tuve al encontrarle a pesar de todo lo malo que ocurría en ese momento.

Sin esperarlo esa sonrisa, esas palabras borraban poco a poco esas heridas, con tan solo su presencia podía creerme imbatible, las noches en vela dibujando en mi cabeza miles de sueños de donde él era protagonista, esas ganas de arriesgarse a dar todo, él era diferente, esa inocencia que me fue atrapando para querer hacer ese sentimiento eterno, esos labios que por primera vez tuve la oportunidad de probar, un recuerdo que sin importar que pase no pienso dejar.

La persona especial que todos buscan, la sonrisa involuntaria al despertar, esas ansias de camino a su casa, la ilusión de guardar una de esas escenas en lo más profundo del corazón y sin más volverla poco a poco realidad, el recuerdo que te acompaña cuando no está cerca, esos recurrentes suspiros al pensarle, la persona que ha cambiado tu destino, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ese "no sé qué" que te dice lentamente que solo a su lado quieres compartir un futuro.

¿Por qué elegirlo? Porque sin importar lo que los demás digan tan solo una mirada puede paralizarme completamente y tan solo me hace soñar, por todo eso ahora dejaré todo atrás, tomaré su mano agradeciéndole el haberme elegido ante todo lo malo y le prometo en silencio acompañarlo siempre en este nuevo camino que vamos a comenzar.


End file.
